nationfandomcom-20200223-history
National Congressperson Order
The National Congressperson Order is the official document that records the congresspeople and their parties and controllers as prescribed by the Federal Law, Section Public Law, Article 5 and all of its subsections. The first order was recorded after the Special Federal Elections, 2011 for the 2011 Second Congress. The current order below is for the 2015 Congress, recorded after the Federal Elections, 2015. For previous NCO's, see the archives. Order Leaders of Congress and parties *Animal Rights Party - Liz West *Conservative Christian Party of Lovia - Oos Wes Ilava *Conservative Nationalist Party - Lukas Hoffmann *Green Party - Nicholas Sheraldin *Konservatni an Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna - Borya Hájek *Labour Party and Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna - Marcus Villanova *Limburgish Minority Party - Martijn Mans *Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna - Paul Sanovec *Reformed Traditional Party - Patrick West *Social Liberal Party - William Krosby *Positive Lovia - Christopher Costello *United Left - Justin Abrahams *Lovian Future - Katie Conroy Congressmembers * Lukas Hoffmann (6 Congresspeople and him) - CNP **Dimitri Kalinnikov - CNP **Borya Hájek - KNPO **Christopher Ried - CNP **Simon Beck - CNP **John Church - CNP **Alexandre Grosvenor - CNP * Neil Hardy (6 Congresspeople and him) - CCPL * Nicholas Sheraldin (6 Congresspeople and him) - GP * Aina Sarria (4 Congresspeople and her) - RI * Charles Jones (3 Congresspeople and him) - CNP * Justin Abrahams (10 Congresspeople and him) - UL **Annabelle Mayer - UL **Sophie Thomassen - UL **Judy Almore - UL **Petr Gambrin - UL **Steven Costa - UL **Raoul Hlan - UL **... - UL **Alexandra Karmann - UL **Alix Samková - O21 **Dorothy Major - independent * Katie Conroy (6 Congresspeople and her) - LF **Gabriel Kovac - LF **Liam Mitchell - LF **Sarah Lambert - LF **... - LF **... - LF **... - LF * George Wrexley (3 Congresspeople and him) - UL * William Krosby (9 Congresspeople and him) - SLP **Lucy Austira - SLP **Samantha Brown - SLP **Percival E. Galahad - SLP **Anthony Day - SLP **Harold Freeman - SLP **Elisabeth Toutel - SLP **Maggie Bell - SLP **Jon Johnson - CPL.nm **Isabella Munson - CPL.nm * Oos Wes Ilava (14 Congresspeople and him) - CCPL **John Amman - CCPL **Mark Eastwood - CCPL **Edward Hannis - CCPL **Gordon Hladovka - CCPL **Jonas Hrádske - CCPL **Ieërk Koene - CCPL **Maikel Ský - CCPL **Jasper Whithdonck - CCPL **John Paul Hrádske - CCPL **Paul Sanovec - OSB **Harold Zabodský - OSB **Vladek Przwalsky - OSB **Patrick West - RTP **Larry Mendelsohn - RTP * Bart Koenen (6 Congresspeople and him) - CCPL * Martijn Mans (2 Congresspeople and him) - LMP * Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky (6 Congresspeople and her) - independent ** Marc Thomassen - UNS ** Alexander Read - MLPE ** Vincent Wallace - CPL.nm ** ... ** ... ** ... * Rakham Tarik Al-Asmari (2 Congresspeople and him) - GP * Arthur Sythey (2 Congresspeople and him) - CCPL Category:Law